


"Breathe."

by Xemriss



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, One Shot, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Essek thought back to the moment where it was just the two of them in the room, alone for the first time in months,touchedby him for the first time in months. Up until then, he hadn’t realized just how much he missed,craved, Caleb’s hand.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 128





	"Breathe."

“Breathe.”

The command, softly wrapped in a German accent, pulled Essek back to his senses. He blinked up at the man it originated from, caught the gaze of bright blue eyes that were clouded with the same desire Essek felt.

Essek thought back to the moment where it was just the two of them in the room, alone for the first time in months, _touched_ by him for the first time in months. Up until then, he hadn’t realized just how much he missed, _craved_ , Caleb’s hand.

Now he had that man, hands and all, to himself. It was late and they were in Essek’s quarters, and even though the stone walls of the room did nothing to hold in heat, both were occupying Essek’s bed, nude. Caleb’s cock was buried in him, yet Caleb, afraid to hurt him in any way, had refused to move while Essek adjusted, going as far as to firmly hold Essek’s hip with his free hand to ensure so, and Essek’s careful, diplomatic façade was all but rapidly unraveling as the seconds ticked by. As if sensing Essek’s irritation, Caleb’s thumb idly circled the tip of his cock in an attempt to distract him, making Essek shiver.

“Caleb,” the name finally, easily, passed Essek’s swollen lips, sounded both a demand and a plea.

“Ja, meine Liebe.”

Essek literally welcomed Caleb with open arms as Caleb shifted forward and buried his head into Essek’s neck. As Caleb settled his weight on his elbows, Essek wrapped his limbs around Caleb’s form, determined to keep him there as long as possible, to make up for so much lost time.

Essek gasped as Caleb began moving, beginning with an agonizingly slow pace despite it being a necessary precaution.

“Breathe.”

As Essek did what he was told, Caleb took the opportunity to reach down between them and resume his hold around Essek’s cock, let the growing pace of their hips guide Essek’s cock in Caleb’s grip.

Eager, Essek instinctively tightened his hold, and as the sounds of their first union filled the room, the pair lost themselves to the built up desire, easily moving as one.

Essek whimpered when the hot coils in his abdomen became unbearable, squirmed as he blindly sought to find release from Caleb’s hand. He felt Caleb’s grip tighten minutely, then gasped in surprise as it began moving against their pace. His hips bucked, or at least tried to, when Caleb added a twist that sent sparks through him.

“Come,” Caleb growled in Essek’s ear.

It was as if a dam inside Essek broke. He moaned as the first wave slammed through him, and his body tensed around Caleb as if his life depended on it. Caleb managed to raise his head in time to watch Essek unravel under him.

As Essek’s senses returned, he realized Caleb had stilled, barely felt the distinct throb as he was filled.

Something in Essek’s chest fluttered when he noticed Caleb’s vulnerability. He silently watched Caleb slowly return to himself, and he gladly reciprocated when Caleb wordlessly leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and tender, held the weight of everything they couldn’t say, and when they finally broke apart for air, Caleb pressed their foreheads together.

“Breathe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@jaxxem**](https://jaxxem.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
